iOMG Freddie
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: What if instead of Sam being in love it was actually Freddie? Brad and Sam thinks he's in love with Carly, but what can Freddie say? He can't admit the truth - iCarly would never be the same! But the truth is always revealed no matter what at some point.


(AN:) No, I didn't steal this idea from anyone. Well, if there is someone out there who wrote the same idea I'm sorry if you think I stole your idea. I didn't - this came to be in a dream! XD All my ideas come from a dream, I swear.

So, please don't cause any drama and just enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or iOMG.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>So, is this baby ready for testing?" Sam asked as she hovered behind the two laptops sitting on the desk.

"Yup, Freddie just needs to sit on the chair over there and stare into the PearPad," Brad answered from the table which held the snacks and Freddie's camera.

"I bet Freddie sits and stare all the time," Sam smirked, looking at her best friend taking a seat, "At girls who will never get with him. Not even in his dreams!"

"Hardy har, har," Freddie sarcastically said, taking a seat. "Go ahead and record, Brad."

"Alright," Brad dusted his hands off before grabbing the camera, pressing record and pointing it to Sam.

"Hey ya'll," Sam waved to the camera. "This is Sam Puckett proceeding with test number three of application MoodFace; subject Fredward Benson," she pointed to Freddie and Brad moved the camera to him where he gave a small smile before the camera moved back to Sam. "You know what to do Fudgeface."

Brad chuckled and Freddie shook his head, trying his hardest not to smile as he stared into the PearPad once Sam started the application.

Sam looked at the two screens as the small green square moved around Freddie's digital face checking his face features. Before the blonde asked how long it was going to take, the program was complete and across the bottom showed the mood.

_MOOD: IN LOVE _as a bunch of smart stuff came up to explain, but Sam didn't care about those.

She slowly looked up at Freddie who was still looking into the PearPad as Brad kept the camera on him. She then looked back down at the computer and her fingers were racing across the keyboard as she made sure it was true.

"Sam, can I move now?" Freddie asked when noticing there was just silence.

"Uh," Sam stopped, "Yeah, sure." She then continued looking through the details and it was true...Freddie was in love.

"So, what's his mood?" Brad asked as he pointed the camera to her.

"Uh," Sam hesitated as she looked up. "It's...inconclusive?"

"No reading?" Brad questioned, stopping the camera. "It was working this morning."

"Maybe I should look at it," Freddie suggested, walking over, but Sam stopped him.

"Hold it!" Sam placed a hand on his chest to push him away. "I know what it needs. Do you think you could go get the CD from my locker?"

"Uh, sure," Freddie said, looking at Brad and he shrugged. "What's your combo?"

"Just head out and I'll text it to you!" Sam yelled, pushing him out the double doors. "Start walking, you have a long way!"

"What was that about?" Brad asked, pointing to the doors when Freddie was finally gone.

"You got to see this!" Sam pulled him over by his arm and pointed at the screen. "You know how I always tell you how Freddie always wants to be with me and **Carly** and why he can and will do anything for me and **Carly**?"

"Hearing on how you keep pronouncing Carly strongly makes me think there's something that has to do with her," Brad said before looking at the screen. Sam pointed with both her hands and Brad finally looked over, almost tripping on his feat. "Freddie's...?"

"In love!" Sam continued.

"With Carly?" Brad added and Sam nodded his head. "This is unbelievable."

* * *

><p>"Freddie!"<p>

Freddie shook his head before looking at Brad who was jogging his way over towards him. He swallowed the crushed chips that were in his mouth before greeting.

"Hey, Brad," Freddie said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Brad began, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Did you find that CD Sam wanted?"

"She never answered me back," Freddie answered, waving his phone in the air. "So I just decided to grab a snack before coming back into the room."

"Cool," Brad nodded his head and Freddie continued eating. "So, how's Carly?"

"Carly?" Freddie repeated. "I haven't seen her all night. She's working with Gibby and Spencer on her project, remember? I guess she's cool though."

"Hm," Brad smiled. "Would you say **amazingly** cool?"

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked.

"I know you love Carly!" Brad yelled and Freddie almost choked on his chips. "Admit it, Dude!"

"I love technology, I'll admit that," Freddie corrected, showing Brad his phone again.

"You can't kiss and snuggle with technology," Brad said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Freddie opened his locker, playing his bag of chips in before bringing his phone close and giving it a few kisses before snuggling, rubbing it against his cheek.

"Freddie," Brad called.

"I'm going to have to walk away now," Freddie announced, walking around Brad. "I just lost my appetite thanks to you."

"Freddie, I know you love Carly," Brad raced up to him again. "It's pretty sweet."

"Alright, did Sam feed you poison or something?" Freddie asked, throwing his hands in the air. "Or maybe she hit you too hard, like, what's up?"

"You wanna know how I know you're in love with Carly?"

"Entertain me."

"MoodFace said you do. When Sam tested it the results came up saying **in love**."

Freddie gulped, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets. "W-Who said it really works?"

"Does it?" Brad asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No!"

"You know it works, you're the one who created it!"

"It could still have some bugs."

"You love her! Just admit it!" Brad yelled, grabbing Freddie's shoulders.

"I don't love Carly!" Freddie screamed.

"The PearPad said you do!" Brad argued.

"It's just a computer app," Freddie reminded, throwing his hands around.

"You've been acting different."

Freddie stumbled. "N-No I haven't."

"Oh come on," Brad laughed. "No wonder you still live next door to her, agree to do iCarly even though Sam tries to kill you everyday, and you're **so**close to her!" Freddie was going to say something, but Brad just continued. "I know Carly's an awesome girl. She's nice, she's funny, she's sweet!" He explained and Freddie threw his hands to his face. "Think of all the adorable things you guys could do together! Don't you want a great girlfriend?"

"No, I don't," Freddie said, throwing his hands away from his face. "If you think Carly's all those things then why don't you date her?"

"Because you're the one who's in love with her!" Brad reminded. "Why are you being so hard about this? Do you think Sam's going to mind or something? She's actually really cool about it. I mean, she even went to go tell Carly."

Freddie shrieked. "She's doing what?"

"She's telling Carly?" Brad repeated, pointing behind him to the door Carly and Gibby were working on together and in fact Sam was standing there with Carly - both girls were smiling and laughing.

"Go for it," Brad stepped aside. "Make a move! Look at her, she's blushing! Maybe after all these years she finally likes you."

Freddie couldn't help, but look at the screen above the door, seeing Carly know covering her mouth with her hand as Sam still talked, showing her the computer screen. Everything was slowly moving in his mind.

"We just want you to be happy," Brad said and Freddie turned around.

"Then go back to finishing the project," Freddie said between his clenched teeth before walking away.

Brad just watched Freddie walking away wondering why he was being so hard about this. Here Sam and him were, being all excited about this, maybe even Carly too, but he didn't admit anything."

"Hey, where'd Freddie go?" Sam asked, walking out with Carly who's face was red.

"He walked away," Brad said, turning to her. "We need to talk."

By the look on Brad's face, Sam knew whatever he was going to say wasn't good. Sam turned to Carly, both sharing the same expression before Carly walked back into the room with Gibby.

* * *

><p>Freddie lay his back against the shed, playing with the bottle of water in his hands as he just sat in the darkness. Why would Brad and Sam think he was in love with Carly? Just because some stupid application said so? Well, who knows if it really works!<p>

And why would Sam go through all the trouble telling Carly the entire thing? She should be the one telling the entire school and making fun of him. Instead she goes up to Carly telling her "he's in love with her." Well, with Sam always wanting to tag along with him and Brad, maybe he should go up saying Sam's in love with Brad.

Freddie threw his bottle to the side, throwing his hands into his hair. He should have never been the one to test out MoodFace. This all started because of that.

"Yo, Fredweird."

Freddie looked up at Sam who peeked her head out of the door from the cafeteria. He sighed, moving his hands away from his face before asking, "Brad sent you to find me?"

Sam pouted as she walked out, shaking her head. "Nope." She walked over to sit next to Freddie.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you about our discussion?" Freddie scooted over, sighed as he placed his hands between his legs and stomach.

"He told me about that," Sam corrected, "I just didn't say he didn't tell me to come find you."

"Good," Freddie mumbled, looking away.

"But he's right."

Freddie groaned, getting up and walking around.

"Groan all you want!" Sam yelled, still sitting.

"I don't care what the stupid computer says about me being in love," Freddie yelled, looking at Sam. "I'm not into Carly like that."

Sam sighed, getting up as she said, "You've loved her since the first day you met. You followed her, stalked her, knew **everything** about her and couldn't breathe without seeing her. Now when Carly and I go to do something, you want to come along."

"And that means I'm in love with her now?" Freddie asked. "That was all when we were younger."

"Well you hate me!" Sam yelled.

Freddie looked around, nervously shrugged as he said, "I never said I hated you."

"Yeah you have!" Sam said. "When I make fun of you, when I give you new nicknames, when we fight. I mean, it has to be around 900 times you've said it."

"Just leeeave!" Freddie yelled, walking around Sam.

"Fine, I'll leeeave," Sam mocked.

"Bye!" Freddie turned around and waved.

"But before I go," Sam said, walking towards him.

"Alright, that's it!" Freddie yelled, walking up towards her. "Get outta here before I tell Principal Franklin you didn't do **anything** on the project - it was just Brad and I."

"You can threaten me with that all you want," Sam said. "Brad has the recording to prove I did do something."

"I'll destroy the camera."

"How else are we going to go iCarly?"

"I'll get a new one."

"Oh, just shut up, Dipthong!" Sam said, flicking Freddie's forehead and he screamed in pain, smacking a hand to where she flicked. "Will you listen to me?"

"Fine, talk!" Freddie yelled.

"Brad's right," Sam began and saw Freddie rolled his eyes, about to walk back inside, but Sam grabbed his arm to pull him back. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I know I've always made fun of you over the years because of this huge crush you had on her, but that doesn't mean you have to deny your feelings."

Freddie kept quiet, staring at Sam. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Was this really Sam?

"I **know** it's scary for you to put your feelings out there because Carly's always denied you in the past." Freddie rolled his eyes, looking to the side, but Sam pushed his view back to her by placing a hand on his cheek. "Everyone feels that way when it comes to their crush. I mean, remember that time when I changed for Pete?"

Freddie smiled and Sam knew he didn't have to say anything in order to answer her.

"Well, you shouldn't do that," Sam said. "You should try talking to Carly because when I told her about the program she was really happy."

"But, Sam-" Freddie tried talking, but she covered his mouth.

"But nothing," Sam said. "You never know what might happen if you don't-"

Freddie pulled Sam's hand off his mouth, grabbed her from her waist and pulled her towards him, deeply kissing her.

Sam just stood there with one hand in mid air in Freddie's hand as the other was just stuck down at her side. She had no idea what was going on, but for some reason she was **enjoying** this. Everything that happened in the past flashed through her eyes - Freddie never joined the girls because of Carly...

it was because of Sam.

In eleven seconds, Freddie pulled his mouth off of hers and slowly let go of her, making sure she was able to keep herself up.

"Wha-" Sam tried speaking. "I-"

"Sorry..." Freddie awkwardly said.

"It's cool," Sam just froze in her spot.

Carly and Brad looked at each other before looking back out the window where they just saw what had happened.

"I'm guessing he's not in love with you?" Brad said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you, Dr. Obvious," Carly said, looking back out the window for anything else to happen. But Freddie and Sam just stood there together, not even talking.

Carly had a feeling something weird was now going to happen.


End file.
